


caught in pembrooke

by skimmonsbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsbitch/pseuds/skimmonsbitch
Summary: I’m sorry babe, but please just hide inside my closet, she’s coming in here.”“Fine. Just so you know, I am an expert when it comes to hiding in closets. I’ve been in one for seventeen years.”





	

“Fuck, my mom is back already.” Veronica told a very naked Betty lying on her bed as she heard someone unlock the main door.

Betty immediately stands up and picks up her discarded clothing on the bedroom floor, “I thought she said she was gonna be late home tonight? Shit, Ronnie.”

“I’m sorry babe, but please just hide inside my closet, she’s coming in here.” Veronica said, panicked.

“Fine. Just so you know, I am an expert when it comes to hiding in closets. I’ve been in one for seventeen years.” Betty retorted as she hurriedly entered Veronica’s closet.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, leave it to her to make a gay joke just as they’re about to get caught by her mother.

“Ronnie? Are you there?” Hermione asks as she opened the bedroom door.

“Oh, hey mom. I didn’t know that you’re home already.”

Hermione raises an eyebrow at her daughter, “Why are you wearing a racy lingerie?”

“Just pretending to be a Victoria’s Secret model mom, can’t a teenager pretend to be Adriana Lima in peace?” Veronica said.

Betty quietly laughs but Hermione heard it.

“Oh, then you better put on some clothes, we’re going out for dinner. As a matter of fact, let me choose your outfit darling.” Hermione teases her daughter.

Veronica bites her lip and nervously looks at her closet, “It’s fine mom, I’ll be outside in five minutes.”

Hermione is already making her way to Veronica’s closet, “Oh why don’t you wear this Chanel dress? Gorgeous. Or this dark blue top? Hello Betty. Maybe this black coat too? It’s chilly outside.”

Veronica looks shocked.

Betty hastily comes out of the closet, eyeing her girlfriend nervously.

Veronica closed her eyes and decided to just  go for it. “Mom I- Betty’s my girlfriend.”

“Obviously honey, now go get dressed up, you two. We’re going to Pop’s.” Hermione laughed at the two girls’ reactions.

“Wait, you’re okay with it? With us, with me?” Betty slowly asks.

“A hundred percent. Now Smithers owes me twenty dollars...” Hermione mumbled as she went out of the room.

Veronica’s jaw dropped.

Betty turns to face her girlfriend and laughs loudly, “Babe, I freaking love your mom.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
